The love of the Young and the Younger
by Flaire Delacour with Faith
Summary: 28 yr. old Harry goes to meet the Weasleys at a reunion only to discover Fred and Angelina have a sixteen-year-old daughter. Unfortunately she falls in love with him and eventually him with her. But what can they do when Harry has been friends with the We
1. Default Chapter

A Twenty eight year old Harry appeared in the garden of the burrow being used for the family Reunion. Harry had got an invitation from Molly insisting he come and celebrate with them. Of course Harry had wanted to refuse but the Weasleys were like the only real family he had.  
  
Harry threw the old punctured basketball to one side and walked towards the family.  
  
Bill was with Fleur and his children Tommy (eighteen), Tiara (seventeen) and Sofia (sixteen) over his two previous marriages as well as his and Fleur's twins Bree and Felicity (both 10) and newborn Brooklyn.  
  
Charlie was there with Trinity his wife of five years and their two children Craig (sixteen) and Taylor (fourteen).  
  
Percy was there with Penelope who he'd only just married after a nine-year relationship and their only child so far Paige (nine).  
  
Thirty year olds Fred with Angelina who'd been married for eleven years and their two children. Sixteen-year-old Aurora (who had been conceived at Hogwarts in their fifth year) and eleven year old Fauna.  
  
Thirty year olds George and his wife Kate who'd been married for eleven years and their three children. Gary (thirteen), Kendal (fourteen) and Gaia (nine).  
  
Ron and Hermione who'd been married since graduation and their four year old triplets Helena, Romeo and Riley.  
  
Ginny was waiting for him while talking to Molly and Arthur about her new job at the Hogwarts as a Muggle studies teacher.  
  
"Hey all." smiled Harry as he approached them.  
  
"Hello there Harry, so good to see you." smiled Molly swooping him into a hug.  
  
"You too Molly." gasped Harry.  
  
Arthur laughed and managed to distract Molly with their latest grandson Brooklyn.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd get here Harry," said Ginny as the two kissed in greeting.  
  
"Sorry but the ministry wouldn't let me out my meeting early." apologised Harry as the two walked to where Hermione and Ron were talking to Fleur.  
  
"Hello, Ron, Hermione." smiled Harry as they approached.  
  
"Oh hello Harry." smiled Ron as he separated Riley and Helena who were arguing.  
  
"And how are my little godchildren hmm?" asked Harry looking down at the two girls still snapping at each other.  
  
"Hello Uncle Harry." smiled the two girls innocently.  
  
"Where's Romeo?" asked Harry looking around.  
  
"Oh he's over in that tree reading 'Moby Dick,'" said Hermione picking up Riley.  
  
"How's he been after the little accident he had recently?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh he's getting over it. He just seems a little distant that's all," sighed Ron.  
  
"Hey Harry." said a familiar voice.  
  
Harry turned around to see Fred coming towards him with Angelina beside him and his two daughters.  
  
"Oh hey there Fred. How's your job going?" smiled Harry.  
  
"Oh so. Our business is still high but has gone down lately since Malfoy's brother in law decided to get involved in the industry," sighed Fred.  
  
"Dad can I go now? I'm so bored!" complained the oldest out of the two girls.  
  
"Aurora we're here so you can see your cousins. Now take your sister over to see them," said Angelina.  
  
Aurora sighed and grabbed her sister roughly by the arm.  
  
"What's with her?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh you know what teenagers are like. Don't enjoy what their parents want to do." said Fred.  
  
"Aurora is so involved with boys at school that her grades have slipped and we're really worried," said Angelina.  
  
"Which school is she at?" asked Harry.  
  
"Hogwarts but all Aurora's friends are Slytherins," sighed Fred.  
  
"But that's impossible. None of your family are ever friends with Slytherins," protested Harry  
  
"Exactly. That's why we're worried." said Angelina.  
  
"I can try and talk to her if you want," suggested Harry.  
  
"Would you Harry?" asked Fred. "That would really help put our minds to rest." smiled Angelina.  
  
"I'll talk to her after lunch." said Harry as Molly started bringing out a meal from the house 


	2. Aurora's Opinion

Aurora sat amidst her young and older cousins staring at the stranger her father was talking to.  
  
He had gorgeous bright emerald green eyes, black hair that was untidy as well as an unusually sexy lighting bolt shaped tattoo on his fore head.  
  
He was cute that's for sure. She imagined herself kissing him.  
  
"Awwa what are you doing?" asked her younger sister Fauna snapping Aurora from her daydream.  
  
"Nothing!" exclaimed Aurora angrily.  
  
"Why were you moving your lips?" asked Fauna.  
  
Aurora could hear some of her other cousins laughing in the background.  
  
"She was imagining kissing someone." said her oldest cousin Tiara who was making daisy chains with Paige, Gaia and her boyfriend Tristan.  
  
"Ew that's gross!" exclaimed several of the younger children.  
  
Aurora started to go red with embarrassment.  
  
"Leave her alone kids. Me and Tristan kiss all the time." said Tiara.  
  
Tristan went a bit red before yelling, " Let's go make some friendship bracelets shall we?"  
  
Tiara and Tristan then lead the youngsters to a picnics table.  
  
Aurora sighed with relief and looked back towards the table where the stranger was.  
  
That was when she saw him kiss her Auntie Ginny.  
  
Aurora spotted her closest cousin out of the rest Kendal. The two had been born on the same day at the same time and even looked alike through a spooky coincidence.  
  
Aurora got up and made her way over to where Kendal sat. it was their favourite spot under an old Oak tree planted around the time Tiara's Father was born.  
  
"Hey Kendal." said Aurora sitting down next to her.  
  
"Oh hey Aurora." said Kendal.  
  
"Do you know who that guy is kissing Aunt Ginny?" asked Aurora.  
  
"Who him? That's Harry Potter Aura, He and Aunt Ginny have been seeing each other since our dads graduated Hogwarts." said Kendal.  
  
Kendal was Wise though she was two years younger than her cousin and knew most about the history when their dads and uncles were at school.  
  
"According to Uncle Ron Harry had to fight for Aunt Ginny in his seventh year, 'cause of Jury Malfoy's Father." said Kendal.  
  
"Is he...." asked Aurora.  
  
"And yes Mister Potter is the one who killed Voldemort." said Kendal.  
  
"No I meant is he married?" asked Aurora.  
  
"Didn't you hear Aura? Aunt Ginny and Harry have been engaged for a year now," said Kendal.  
  
"Aw damn!" swore Aurora.  
  
"What do you like him or something?" asked Kendal with a grin creeping over her face.  
  
"Yes I do. But I can't snag a guy who's supposed to be marrying my Aunt." sighed Aurora.  
  
"You've never let that stop you before." smiled Kendal.  
  
"But that's wrong," said Aurora.  
  
"Do you want him?" asked Kendal  
  
"Yeah but I wouldn't want to disrupt his engagement to aunt Ginny." said Aurora.  
  
Kendal rolled her eyes.  
  
"This goes against everything I stand for Aura but if you want him then at least make an effort," said Kendal.  
  
Aurora looked at her cousin and smiled.  
  
"Kid's dinner is ready!" yelled Tiara.  
  
Aurora looked and saw all the adults already sat at the table.  
  
Her grandmother had charmed another table to be big enough for all the kids near the paddock.  
  
Aurora and Kendal got to their feet and followed their cousins and siblings to the table.  
  
Aurora and Kendal sat down next to each other with Taylor on Aurora's other side and Sofia on Kendal's other side.  
  
"So how's stuff with Tom?" asked Taylor piling mash potato and chicken on her plate.  
  
"Oh I dumped tom last night. Jury said he'd been seeing her cousin Tammy over the summer." said Aurora picking at her salad.  
  
"Justin Thomas asked me out yesterday." said Kendal noticing her cousin's lack of an appetite.  
  
"Really? So where are the two of you going?" asked Sofia.  
  
"He's taking me to see Pamela hart in concert next weekend." said Kendal.  
  
Aurora didn't feel hungry anymore.  
  
She got up from the table and walked to the paddock.  
  
She heard some one behind her and turned to see Kendal coming after her.  
  
"You OK?" asked Kendal.  
  
"I'm.. I'm fine just needed some air." said Aurora.  
  
"Yeah it's a bit crowded with everyone around isn't it?" asked Kendal.  
  
"Yeah. Um do you mind if I walk alone? I just need to...." said Aurora but her cousin knew what she meant.  
  
"I understand. Take as long as you need Aura." said Kendal before Aurora walked further up the paddock. 


End file.
